My Stepbrother
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: "No John. Don't. You have to stop liking me." Randy said moving away from John.  " I can't." John came near again. Randy can feel John's hot breath against his lips.  "Why can't you stop?" Randy looked through his sincere eyes.  "I already loved you."
1. Chapter 1

Isn't this a sinful story of about two stepbrothers? LOL.

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Meeting my Stepbrother<p>

**Randy's POV**

_Me and my dad had gone a lot of things. We fought, argued and misunderstood one another but in the end we finally agreed. Agreed to what? We agreed about this new girl in his life. I agreed about their relationship and just be happy on what dad wants. Besides it will be unfair if I don't support him, because he supports me more than I do. I haven't met her though but according to my dad She was also divorced. She looks nice by what my dad described her to me. She will be moving in here later on with her son that is a bit older than me, informed by my father. I can't wait to meet my soon to be stepbrother, I think it will be fun. (A/N: TOTALLY! YOU'D BETTER ENJOY.)_

**End of POV**

Randy was watching TV on the living room while he was lying down on the couch, he took the remote beside him and flipped the channel. He wasn't interested with the shows on TV so he got bored and just sleep on the couch with a pillow under his head.

_._ The telephone rang but Randy didn't answered. He was in deep sleep.

_.RINGGGGGG. _the telephone kept ringing then Randy's father answered the phone instead.

"Hello? This is Orton's Residence. Who is speaking?"

"Hey Honey."

Bob recognized the voice quickly and it was Carol, "oh. Carol. It's Great to hear your voice. Are you guys moving in today?"

"Yeah. Did you forget?" she asked.

"Nope. That's what I'm exactly waiting for." He replied happily.

"Well, I'm letting you know that my Johnny and I are on the way."

"I will be waiting then. See you."

"Okay see you later honey." She put the phone down.

Bob was about to wake up his son but he didn't want to disturb his sleep so he just watched tv and sat on the other couch. After a few hours, Carol and John arrived and parked in front of the house. Randy's father heard the doorbell and immediately opened the door. As he opened, Carol gave Bob a surprise hug and introduced John.

"Honey, this is my handsome son, John." He looked at John and said, "John, this is Bob. Your future dad." John smiled and shook hands with Randy's father.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Orton." He said politely.

" Come in." Bob and closed the door. The three stepped in. John placed the bags and the luggage down beside the shoe rack.

"Here I will show you the rooms." Bob held carol's hand and went upstairs.

"Johnny. I will be there in a minute." His mom said.

John sighed and walked to the living room. He saw a tall guy sleeping peacefully on the couch. John noticed that the TV was on so he switched it off since nobody was using it. He stood beside Randy who was sleeping on the couch. John smiled showing off his dimples and he wanted to make fun of the sleeping guy so he poked his eye.

"mmmhh.. Dad. Wake me up later." Randy said with his sleepy voice.

John chuckled a bit and poked his cheek.

"Dad I told you…" Randy stopped talking and tried to sleep again.

John leaned forward and blew on Randy's ear. Randy shot his eyes open and grabbed John's left arm and right hip and thought that his father. John lost his balance and he accidentally fell on top of Randy. They were face to face, eye to eye and their lips almost touched which was just one inch away. They froze in a moment but suddenly a John's mother called from the second floor, "Johnny. I'm here!" Carol said echoing through the halls down to the living room. Randy was startled and pushed John away making him fall on the carpet.

"Hey!" John stood up immediately and acted like nothing happened. Randy followed John. John's mom and Randy's father was descending the stairs and saw the two standing.

"oh their they are!" his mother said and went on the living room with bob.

"Dad! HE-" Randy was cut off when John covered Randy's mouth to stop talking.

"I um.. We were talking about something important. He wants to show me his room." John excused and dragged Randy on the 2nd floor, his other hand was still covering Randy's mouth. As they stepped on the second floor, John removed his hand off his mouth and carried Randy like the bridal style. Randy was struggling and tried to free himself but John was too strong.

"Put me down." He demanded.

" I will literally bring you down if you want. Don't blame me if your back will hurt." John was trying to scare Randy.

"Where is your room?"

"Just go straight." Randy replied and stopped moving.

John headed straight. He pushed the door to open. The lights turned on automatically. John brought Randy down the bed softly and locked the door.

"You pervert! You were about to kiss me, good thing I woke up." Randy sat up and crossed his arms. He looked away.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold on cutie. Easy. I may be interested with guys but I'm not into you." John laughed.

"Oh really? Then why were you on top of me?"

"You are the one who pulled me in. Remember?" John responded.

Randy suddenly remembered what he did and pretended he didn't know.

"Liar." Randy's cell phone rang interrupting his awkward conversation with John.

"Hello? Dave?"

"Babe. Talk to him later. We're not done yet." John teased making Dave hear every word that he said through the phone.

"Sorry. Am I disturbing you?" Dave questioned.

"No. Dave. That's just my neighbor's dog." Randy removed his phone on his ear, "SHUT UP DOG!" he yelled while looking at John.

"really?"

"yeah." Randy smiled sarcastically at John. John smirked back and sat beside Randy. Randy felt irritated then he was pushing John away but he kept going Randy whenever he was pushed away.

"Can we just talk some other time, I have something to deal with." Randy told Dave.

"Sure. Call me when you're done." Dave hung up and Randy placed his cell phone on the table beside his bed.

"Did I ever permit a stranger to sit on my bed?" Randy glared at John.

"Excuse me? I have a name. I'm not a dog or some stranger. My name is John Felix Anthony Cena, remember that."

"Psh. Okay John? There you happy? Now get off before I kick you ass out." Randy raised his voice. John leaned to Randy's face.

"Well sad for you stranger, I don't want to." John mocked.

"My name is Randy okay? Now if you don't want your ass to be kicked, you have to step out of my room."

John stood up and faced Randy, "there. I think you're such a clean freak that's why you don't let me sit there. I bet you were bullied during your high school days." He teased.

"oh yeah? Well every girl and guy disliked you because you're such a bastard."

"How can I be a bastard, Randy? I am the dream of all girls out there, while other guys likes me and they look up to me."

" I don't. care. If I counted and reached to number 10, I will kick your ass and wrestle you the way my dad taught me." John was whistling while walking around Randy's room.

"1….2…3…4…5..6…" John saw a baby picture of Randy on the frames that were displayed on his other table.

"cute." He mumbled. "7…8….9….. 9 and ½….. 10!" Randy was about to get up from his bed but John jumped above and pushed Randy back. He grabbed Randy's arms and he was controlling Randy from hitting him. They keep on rolling on the bed and John still ended up on top. He pinned his arms on the bed.

"if you don't let me go, I will call my dad and tell him that you're raping me." Luckily Randy escaped from his grip, John didn't noticed that he didn't secured his hands on the younger man's arms. Randy pushed John and was about to open the door to get out but John was fast enough and caught his wrist. John pushed him on the wall and pinned Randy's arms.

John laughed, "call him, if you can. I will get out if you stopped talking and let me explain first what you did to me awhile ago."

"da—" Randy was cut off when John closed his eyes and kissed Randy. Randy was shocked. He enjoyed it somehow with felt guilty. They are stepbrothers. They can't do this. Randy didn't have the strength to push John away. John began letting go of his arms and stopped. Randy was blushing madly. He walked out of the room leaving Randy shocked. Randy touched his lips with his fingertips and looked at it,

"What just happened?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think will happen next? I will update my other stories some other time. please don't forget to review. Thanks for Reading by the way. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I again apologize if i have errors on my story. Hope you guys like it. I would like to thank my dear reviewers. By the way, i have another idea. It's another Centon story and it's like the frog and the princess but i changed some parts. lol.

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: On the same school! This is Worse!<p>

_John laughed, "call him, if you can. I will get out if you stopped talking and let me explain first what you did to me awhile ago."_

_"da—" Randy was cut off when John closed his eyes and kissed Randy. Randy was shocked. He enjoyed it somehow and he felt guilty. They are stepbrothers. They can't do this. Randy didn't have the strength to push John away. John began letting go of his arms and stopped. Randy was blushing madly. He walked out of the room leaving Randy shocked. Randy touched his lips with his fingertips and looked at it,_

_"What just happened?" he asked himself._

Randy sat on his bed. He kept thinking about what happened. The kiss. Nobody had kissed him before, which means he was his first.

"Okay Nothing happened. It was all a nightmare so maybe if i closed my eyes and get some sleep, i will wake up." Randy lay down and closed his eyes. The scene appeared again. His face leans to Randy... And boom! A kiss. Randy shot his eyes open and hugged a pillow.

"Just why... God.." he said to himself quietly. Randy's father decided to check on the two so he went on Randy's room.

Bob opened the door and stepped in. "hey.." he smiled at his son and sat beside on his bed.

Randy sat up and smiled back, "Where's Carol?"

"She's preparing our food and where's John?" Bob questioned his son.

**_Goodness gracious! That's not a good question.. That perverted freak again.. _**Randy thought.

"um..he went out because he's hearing some dog barking outside." Randy said with an unsure look on his face. **_Randy! You're such an idiot. What a lame excuse.._**

****Bob raised his eyebrow, "A dog? I thought there are no lost dogs around here. You okay? Is there something wrong?"

"But i heard it awhile ago and No! of course not!"

"Oh Well. then you'd better get down and eat."

"sure." Bob went out. Randy stood up and walked out of his room. As he closed the door, he saw a man on the corner of his eye. He looked right and what a surprise, it's John.

"Are you following me?" Randy asked. John leaned forward again on the younger one's face. Randy looked away and stepped back and John kept moving forward to Randy until he was against the wall of the corridor again. "Look if you're thinking that i'm following you, my answer is no. I'm a human. I have to eat." John smiled and walked downstairs. Randy sighed and followed John up to the kitchen.

As the sat down, food were already prepared. Randy and John were sitting beside each other like their parents on the opposite side of the table. While they were eating..

Carol began to speak, "So.. um.. Johnny. do you know that i have planned something?"

"Well what is it?" John took some mashed

"Good news. You're stepbrother is moving to your school." she said happily. Randy was chewing some chicken fried rice when he accidentally swallowed it without chewing. Randy coughed and drank some water on his glass.

John laughed, "That's good news." Randy looked at him.

**_Nooo. This is crap! Whyyyy? What did i do? I never wanted this one to happen.._**

Randy cleared his throat and placed the glass down. "That was just a plan isn't it? A plan and..and.. it will never happen right?"

John looked at him back, "You're right. It's a plan and it will happen. Besides when you go to my school, it will bring us more **CLOSER**. right mom?**_" _**he smirked.**_  
><em>**

Carol nodded while Randy shooked his head.

**_This is so not right.. You have to be kidding me. _**

"Don't worry son, He's right." Bob said trying to make Randy agree. Randy glared at John.

**_Great. Now even Dad wanted me to go with this bastard._**

As soon as they were done eating. Randy went upstairs and entered his room. He almost forgot to call his best friend Dave. Randy began searched his number on his cellphone and pressed the call button.

Dave picked up," Hey.. hows the dog?"

"What dog?" Randy wondered.

"The one that i was hearing on the phone a while ago?"

"Oh...that.. is not a dog. It was John." he confessed.

"okay okay.. your boyfriend?" dave asked.

"No! HELL NO! WHAT THE- Okay.. he's not my boyfriend but rather he's my annoying stepbrother.."

"They moved in?"

"Yeah. I really really... hate him."

"Calm down.." Dave laughed, "so what happened?"

" My dad and step mom agreed that I will be transferring to his school..and..he... uh.."

**Flashback...**

_Randy was cut off when John closed his eyes and kissed Randy. Randy was shocked. He enjoyed it somehow and he felt guilty. They are stepbrothers. They can't do this. Randy didn't have the strength to push John away._

**End of Flashback**

"Well I"ll tell you some other time...this is really terrible."

"You looked really pissed Randall. Oh by the way, Can you come to our party? Hunter is throwing a party with his friends."

"Yeah. I would love to. That's the only thing i can do to get away from my stepbrother."

"Talk to you tomorrow. I have to go to Evan. Bye Randy."

"Bye, good luck with your date." Randy put the phone down. He decided to take a bath so he took some towel and clothes from his closet. Randy went on the bathroom near the vacant room and he was about to open when he heard a flowing water on the sink. Randy waited outside and after a few minutes, the flowing water stopped. The door opened.

and Again.. it was John. He was wearing a towel around his waist showing his chest and six pack abs. His hair was messy and wet. John just looked at Randy and Randy stared at his.. body.

Randy didn't say a thing. It was like he had seen a ghost. John came near and waved his hand in front of Randy, "hey.. quit drooling." Randy was alarmed.

John smirked again and left.

* * *

><p>And that's it. So to give you a clue on the next chapter, Randy will unexpectedly see his childhood friend on the party and then John appears.<p>

thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Lol. I found a picture of Randy with an evil smile, holding a black marker and a poster of John Cena with doodles on his face and body. CUTE. haha. Okay, back to the story. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND MANY MORE.

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

CHAPTER 3: R falls on the pool, will J help?

_"Bye, good luck with your date." Randy put the phone down. He decided to take a bath so he took some towel and clothes from his closet. Randy went on the bathroom near the vacant room and he was about to open when he heard a flowing water on the sink. Randy waited outside and after a few minutes, the flowing water stopped. The door opened._

_and Again.. it was John. He was wearing a towel around his waist showing his chest and six pack abs. His hair was messy and wet. John just looked at Randy and Randy stared at his.. body._

_Randy didn't say a thing. It was like he had seen a ghost. John came near and waved his hand in front of Randy, "hey.. quit drooling." Randy was alarmed._

_John smirked again and left._

Randy snapped out. As John left, he blamed John for making him stare at his body. He shouted out loud so John could hear,

"Well there's this thing called clothes! and i'm not drooling." John heard it as he was about to open the door to his new room.

"As you say, Randy."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy opened his eyes slowly glancing at the ticking clock on the table beside his bed.

_12:45pm_

Randy was about to close his eyes again when he remembered, it was 12:45pm and he's not dreaming.

"Crap. It's Hunter's party!" he got nervous and took his phone. As he opened it, he saw 2 missed calls from Dave.

He dialed Dave's number...

He picked up and said,"Randy, i've been calling you for hours. What happened to you?

"Uhh.. I overslept Dave. Sorry about that." Randy replied.

"Better get your ass up. Talk to you later." Dave hung up and Randy started to prepare. He immediately ate lunch of course he missed break fast, took a bath and wore his clothes.

Randy was wearing a white short sleeved polo and a dark blue pants. He left his room together with his cell phone. Randy left a note on the fridge before he left.

_Hey Dad, I'm going to Hunter's party. Going to be back at 8pm. -Randy_

He didn't see the other small note from John, telling the same thing because he was in a rush. Randy walked up to Dave's house since it was just near.

As he pressed the doorbell..

_Inside Dave's house.._

DINGDONGGGG DINGDONGGG..

Dave and Evan are still making out on the couch. Dave wanted to stop but Evan is pulling him back. Dave broke the kiss and whispered,

"Babe. Let's continue later. We have to go to Hunter's party." Evan pouted and Dave opened the door. Randy was about to kick the door but Dave opened.

"What are you doing?" Dave said with a confused look on his face.

"What do you think am i doing?" Randy asked putting his leg down slowly to the ground.

"RRRRANDYYYY!" Evan squealed and jumped to the younger man. He hugged him tightly.

"Can't...ugh..Breathe.. *cough cough* Evaan..." Randy was pushing him but he was too strong.

"*cough cough* i'm warning you Evan, i will throw you on the lake if you don't let go." Evan released Randy.

Randy looked at Dave and said, "He's trying to kill me. *cough cough*"

"Aww." Evan smiled childishly and he was about to hug Randy again but Dave held him back.

"Let's go." Dave insisted and they entered the black bmw owned by Dave. Then he started driving.

Afterwards, they arrived at Hunter's huge house. Loud music blasted through the speakers, there were many people around. Other's were eating, dancing and partying with their buddies like there's no tomorrow. While the three were walking inside his house, Hunter showed up and group hugged them.

"Your childhood friend is here too." Hunter said to Randy. Cody came to them, which surprised Randy a lot.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, but I missed you guys so much." Cody replied.

"and Ted?" Randy smiled and crossed his arms.

"He's here. Upstairs with Shawn. I will never forget about him."

Hunter clapped, "Okay, since we're all here, why won't we eat first?"

"I"ll pass. I will just have a drink." Randy said.

"Okay. Bar is at the pool area. Go upstairs if you need something okay? Randy nodded and went on the bar at the pool area. There were no much people at the pool area. There was a group on the pool side and a person sitting on the bar with the bartender. Randy sat beside the man on the bar and took a couple of drinks. The man beside him, held his shoulder.

"Hey."

Randy looked at him weirdly, "uhh.. hey."

"My name is Chris Jericho. You wanna have fun?" Chris leaned on Randy's face but Randy pushed him away. He stood up and Randy couldn't walk fast because he feels so heavy. Without knowing, John was on the poolside together with Adam, Christian, Santino and Sheamus. John didn't expect that Randy was also in the party.

"Randy?" John said to himself. He was trying to focus his eyes on Randy to make sure it was really him.

Chris grabbed Randy's wrist and pulled him.

"Let me go!" Randy was trying to remove his hands away from his wrist.

"Let's have fun." Chris was also drunk and he didn't know what he was doing. Then suddenly, he smashed his lips to Randy's. John's eyes widened in shock as he stood up from his seat. Randy was moving backwards and he didn't noticed that he was going to fall on the pool. John ran to Chris and Randy but Randy fell. John punched Chris on the face and jumped on the pool to save Randy.

Nyahaha. Whats going to happen next? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Love the wonderful reviews. Thank you my dear reviewers. You know who you are. I lol'd at addicted to cenaton's review. Don't worry, smex is coming. So, i decided to do continue it now while there is time. I will post the chapter 5 tomorrow.

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: I love you<p>

_"Let's have fun." Chris was also drunk and he didn't know what he was doing. Then suddenly, he smashed his lips to Randy's. John's eyes widened in shock as he stood up from his seat. Randy was moving backwards and he didn't noticed that he was going to fall on the pool. John ran to Chris and Randy but Randy fell. John punched Chris on the face and jumped on the pool to save Randy._

Randy was drowning on the deep part of the pool. He couldn't swim because he can't carry himself. It was really heavy. John jumped on the pool after he punched Chris on the face.

"woah. what the freaking hell is John doing?" Adam asked.

"Is he drunk?" Jayson added.

Santino shook his head, "Sì Mister John è ubriaco" and drinked the bottle he was holding.

"Santino you're drunk. Not John." Sheamus said removing the bottle from Santino's hand.

John swam fast and grabbed the younger man's unconscious body, he carried him bridal style and placed him slowly on the ground.

He saw Chris going near again and was about to help, "Fuck you! Get your filthy hands of him." John shouted at Chris, he stood up and was about to hit him when Adam pulled Chris away.

"John stop." Jayson appeared at the back of John and pleaded John not to hit him again.

"It was his fault! Look what he did to him!" John was very angry and pointed at Randy. He glared at Chris, "You happy? For what you did!"

Chris pushed Adam away and walked out on the pool area.

Randy wasn't breathing. He was still unconscious. John kneeled down at Randy and he was trying to wake him up. But nothing happened. He's still not breathing.

"Fuck that GUY!" John was furious that made everyone one the pool area silent except for Santino who was singing Jack and Jill in italian by himself.

John did the CPR Chest Compression Hand position. "Damn it. Come on.. open your eyes." Water came out from his mouth but Randy isn't breathing.

'Guess... i have to do it then..' he thought.

John closed his eyes and did the mouth to mouth resuscitation on Randy. After a few minutes, Randy was back on his senses. He felt warm air on his mouth and his lips were touching something soft, Randy slowly opened his eyes. It was John. John felt Randy's hand on his arm move and pulled himself away. He stared at Randy and see if he was okay.

Randy smiled he was not that drunk anymore.

John helped Randy sit. John turned his back on Randy and crouched so John could carry Randy on his back. Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and John held his legs.

John looked at Adam, "If Hunter looks for me, tell him what happned and i brought Randy home."

"I will." Adam promised as he held and squeezed Jayson's hand.

"byeeee John." Santino said with his drunk voice. They watched John and Randy leave.

John didn't borrow his mother's car. Earlier in the morning he came with Adam and the others and used Adam's car. He and Randy just walked back, and John is still carrying him.

"John.." Randy moved his head near John's ear.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." he whispered.

"No need for a thank you." John replied.

"Am i heavy?" Randy asked.

John chuckled, "No. It's alright. I'm used to bring heavy books in my bag."

"So i am heavy?"

"Yeah. But it's alright." John smiled.

Randy fell asleep at John's back again.

"Randy..." No response.

"Guess you're tired huh.." John kept walking with the sleeping Randy on his back.

John cleared his throat, "I... i love you, Randy."


	5. Chapter 5

Thankies for the reviews again. I love you guys. :) sorry for the late update

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: Explain<p>

_"John.." Randy moved his head near John's ear._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you." he whispered._

_"No need for a thank you." John replied._

_"Am i heavy?" Randy asked._

_John chuckled, "No. It's alright. I'm used to bring heavy books in my bag."_

_"So i am heavy?"_

_"Yeah. But it's alright." John smiled._

_Randy fell asleep at John's back again._

_"Randy..." No response._

_"Guess you're tired huh.." John kept walking with the sleeping Randy on his back._

_John cleared his throat, "I... i love you, Randy."_

_As soon as they got back their parent's were already asleep, John carried Randy on his room. He pressed the switch button of the lights. He closed the door and placed Randy gently down on his bed. The air conditioner opened automatically.  
><em>

Randy was still sleeping. John took his folded blanket on the couch and he covered it on Randy. He sat down beside him and held Randy's warm left hand.

John looked at Randy's forehead down to his lips. But then a thought came on his mind. He shook his head and removed his hands off Randy.

'But you're my brother...this is wrong. i shouldn't be falling for you.' John thought. "As soon as mom and your dad marries, we will be brothers. Just stepbrothers." John sighed.

He was about to stand up and leave when he felt Randy holding him back. "John.." Randy said in a low voice. He was actually dreaming of him. As he turned around to look at Randy, his eyes was still shut and he's in deep sleep. John sat down beside him leaning on the bed. He placed his right arm under Randy's neck and he pulled the sheets higher up to Randy's shoulders.

"Good night, Randy." He kissed him on the forehead and slept beside him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**The next day...**

John's alarm clock rang for a few seconds. Randy felt a pair of arms around his waist. The sun shone right on their place. Randy slowly opened his eyes. He saw this guy near him without any shirt on. But when his vision was getting clear, he saw John. It was John who doesn't have any shirt again. Last time he only has a towel around his waist and now... he's beside Randy without any shirt on. Only his pants. Randy's eyes widened but his eyes continue to stare at his body.

'Wait.. why am i on his room?" Randy asked himself. He kept thinking on what happened... his first guess was..

1. SOMETHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT. Randy mentally slapped himself. 'No... no.. no.. that can't be.' his second guess..

2. THEY PARTIED AT HIS ROOM AND SOMETHING HAPPENED AGAIN. 'The hell! why do i keep on thinking that something happened? Is it because of my dream about me and John on the bed, together.' and third...

3. THIS IS JUST A DREAM I SHOULD WAKE UP. 'I'm in reality...damn it!'

John finally woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Randy staring at him. He smiled, "Something wrong?"

Randy was hesitating to ask at first. He licked his lips, "No.. it's nothing." he said wanting to drop the topic.

John moved near to Randy and took off his arms around his waist. Randy's heart began to beat faster. " No.. i think you want to say something. it's fine with me, i will hear you out. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Um... what happened.. last night?"

"It's simple. You got drunk. Someone harassed you. Someone kissed you." John stopped.** _Someone kissed you_** echoed on John's mind. Truthfully he was jealous when he saw that but John was trying to stop himself from liking or... maybe loving Randy.

Then John continued, "You fell on the pool when he was trying to get close to you, I punched him then..." (A/N: and don't forget...the mouth to mouth resuscitation! lol.)

"Then.. that's it." John ended, he didn't want to talk about to that.

"That's it? well i fell down the pool then... did i swim back?" Randy questioned John.

"um.. no."

"Then how did i get off the pool? Did anyone save me?"

"Umm.. yeah. It was my friend Adam. "He lied. John panicked deep inside because Randy might remember.

"I must talk to him." Randy sat up leaving John lying down.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update, i almost forgot about this one. Thanks for the reviews again.

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: and Again.. their eyes met<p>

_"It's simple. You got drunk. Someone harassed you. Someone kissed you." John stopped.** Someone kissed you** echoed on John's mind. Truthfully he was jealous when he saw that but John was trying to stop himself from liking or... maybe loving Randy._

_Then John continued, "You fell on the pool when he was trying to get close to you, I punched him then..." (A/N: and don't forget...the mouth to mouth resuscitation! lol.)_

_"Then.. that's it." John ended, he didn't want to talk about to that._

_"That's it? well i fell down the pool then... did i swim back?" Randy questioned John._

_"um.. no."_

_"Then how did i get off the pool? Did anyone save me?"_

_"Umm.. yeah. It was my friend Adam. "He lied. John panicked deep inside because Randy might remember._

_"I must talk to him." Randy sat up leaving John lying down._

_Randy stood up and grabbed his phone. _

"Give me Adam's number and i"ll talk to him."

"Wait.. wait.. wait.."

Randy looked at John. "Don't worry, i won't flirt with him. I just wanted to thank him." Randy grabbed the phone on the table.

John stood up and held his hand. He removed the phone on his other hand. "That's my phone. Your phone was dead. Not dead but... it's broken. It's that weirdo's fault."

Randy's eyes widened. "You're joking right?" he asked John.

"Nope. It's broken. Really.. if you wanted a new phone, i could buy you one." John replied.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Randy suddenly asked.

John let go of Randy's arm and turned his back on him, "It's nothing." John immediately called Adam from his phone as he left the room.

He went on the bathroom and waited for Adam to pick up.

"come on.. pick up already." John said to himself.

"Hello?" Adam said through the phone.

"Goodness. After many years. Adam, i have something to tell you."

"What? You'd better Make sure i wouldn't be a boy who cried wolf again."

"Well... sort of."

"Okay. Let's hear it. What's the matter?" Adam questioned John.

"I told Randy that you saved him last night and he wanted to say thank you to you, personally."

Adam was shocked, "You big fat liar."

"I know i know.. but it just happened that i hesitated to tell the truth." John smiled he knew Adam had no choice.

"Okay. As long as Jayson wouldn't get jealous or else i will tell the truth, got it?"Adam threatened John.

"Okay. Bye Ad, talk to you later." John hung up right away and placed his phone on top of the sink. Afterwards, John heard foot steps coming to the front door of the bathroom and someone was knocking.

"John, are you in there?" Randy asked.

John bit his lip. Randy continued to knock. "John, i have to go to the bathroom. Are you taking a bath?"

John wasn't responding. He tried to ignore and waited for Randy to stop knocking.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Randy was tapping the door. Suddenly Randy stopped. He thought that something happened to John. He started to get worried.

**_What if something happened to him? Maybe John fainted or something..._**

Randy positioned himself. He closed his fists and set one foot backward.

**_Here i go..._**

Randy took a deep breath. He was about to kick the door when it opened and Randy accidentally fell on John who has no shirt on. John also lost his balance and They both stumbled down the bathroom floor with Randy on top. Randy's hands were placed on John's chest. Randy and John's eyes met once again. Staring for minutes again, ey?

John just laughed at what happened. Randy raised his brow on John, "What's so funny?" he asked. Both of them were still on that position.

John smirked showing his dimples, " Do you know what you are doing?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you're trying to seduce me." John simply answered.

Randy blinked his eyes twice. Did he heard it right?

**_This guy's head is sooooo BIG. Bigger than a volcano._**

"You like me, don't you?"

Randy blushed and moved away. He sat beside John for a while and said, "In your dreams." Randy stood up and walked out on the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update :) next chapter is about Adam talking with Randy and John is going to spy the two of them. Will he get caught?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update again. I was taking break dance classes cause i'm training to join this dance group. Good thing, CENTON popped on my head after my dance class so here it is. Hope i passed the auditions. Thanks for the people who reviewed. :D

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: Cost is clear.<p>

_"Are you going to ignore me?" Randy was tapping the door. Suddenly Randy stopped. He thought that something happened to John. He started to get worried._

_**What if something happened to him? Maybe John fainted or something...**_

_Randy positioned himself. He closed his fists and set one foot backward._

_**Here i go...**_

_Randy took a deep breath. He was about to kick the door when it opened and Randy accidentally fell on John who has no shirt on. John also lost his balance and They both stumbled down the bathroom floor with Randy on top. Randy's hands were placed on John's chest. Randy and John's eyes met once again. Staring for minutes again, ey?_

_John just laughed at what happened. Randy raised his brow on John, "What's so funny?" he asked. Both of them were still on that position._

_John smirked showing his dimples, " Do you know what you are doing?"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't play dumb. I know you're trying to seduce me." John simply answered._

_Randy blinked his eyes twice. Did he heard it right?_

_**This guy's head is sooooo BIG. Bigger than a volcano.**_

_"You like me, don't you?"_

_Randy blushed and moved away. He sat beside John for a while and said, "In your dreams." Randy stood up and walked out on the bathroom._

John immediately closed the door and took a quick bath. While Randy went downstairs and saw his dad and Carol. They were both busy talking about their wedding plans and about John and Randy. Randy wasn't interested to hear a thing he walked through the kitchen to get coffee. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Randy! Can you check out who it is." His father yelled from the living room.

Randy sighed and placed his cup down on the table and as he opened the front door he stepped outside to talk to the person.

"Are you..?" Randy was cut off when Chris answered right away, "Chris Jericho." He tried to smile at Randy.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"I..um. If you remembered.. about last night.. I would like to apologize and i hope your boyfriend did not get mad at you."

Randy was in deep thought, he was wondering who that boyfriend was he referring to, "Ahh... was it Adam?"

Chris rubbed the back of his own neck with his right hand, "Yeah. I think so." He paused for a while and he was still thinking of what else to say to Randy. Randy noticed a paper bag on Chris' other hand. He looked at the paper bag as if he wanted to take it. Chris realized that Randy was looking at the paper bag.

"Ah. Yes. I almost forgot. This is for you." Chris said and handed the small paper bag to Randy. "It's a new phone. I bought it for you. Hunter saw your phone on the pool side and found that it was broken. It probably fell when the incident last night happened."

Randy took the paper bag, "Thanks." Randy smiled back.

"Your broken cellphone was also there. Really sorry about that." Chris apologized once again.

"No. It's okay. You replaced it anyways. Um.. Can you meet me here again, tomorrow?" Randy replied shyly.

Chris just nodded in response. He held Randy's other hand and pulled out a pen, "Do you mind if i write my number on your palm?"

"No. It's fine."

After John was all dressed up he went downstairs and came outside finding out that Chris and Randy were talking. He closed the door a bit loud making Chris notice him that he was also there. As soon as Chris was done writing, he heard the door closed and turned his eyes at the back of Randy.

"Thanks again." Randy stared Chris on the eyes and saw that he wasn't looking at him. When Randy turned around, John was standing on their front door wearing a red shirt with jeans. John walked at the two and grabbed Randy's hand away making Chris release Randy. John entwined his fingers on Randy's.

"Are you going to bother him again?" John asked angrily.

"Why do you care so much? Who is he to you?" Chris replied trying not to raise his voice on him.

Since John was holding Randy's hand he raised it on Chris' face, "If you're trying to steal my fiancee sorry pal but we're getting engaged in a few days. Might as well back off dude. Lets go Randy." He dragged Randy inside the house leaving Chris outside. John continued to drag him up to the room where they slept together. Ehem. John closed the door and let go of Randy's hand.

"What was that all about John?"

John sighed, "Let's say, what if he attempts to rape you or do something bad to you. Are you going to wait for superman again so someone could save you. Randy ,I'm trying to be a good brother here."

"You know what.. you're wrong. Yes. He committed a mistake about kissing me last night as far as i remembered we were both drunk. It wasn't his intention. What's going on your head John? Are you paranoid?"

John shook his head, "You don't understand a thing Randy." he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

He left the room because he didn't want to argue with Randy.

* * *

><p>Adam arrived on their front door was about to press the door bell when The door opened and Randy appeared.<p>

"Randy?" Adam said making sure that it was him.

"Yes, i am." Randy replied.

_Adam went inside the car and Randy followed. Adam texted John immediately to inform that they are going on a restaurant. As soon as he received the text John borrowed his mother's car and drove to the restaurant were they are heading._

Adam and Randy sat in opposite sides, they were actually facing each other.

"So... I would like to thank you for last night." Randy began.

The waitress approached them, "Well can i take your order?"

"I want one order of iced tea and a lasagna and Would you like to order first?" he told Randy.

"I would take the same order." Randy responded.

The waitress left and Adam continued, "Your most welcome."

John was on the other table wearing his dark aviator shades. He was watching them talking and as well eat.

After a few moments, Adam looked on the table where John was sitting and didn't saw him.

"Would you excuse me for a while?" Adam grinned.

Randy just nodded and continued eating. Adam stood up and went straight on the restroom and saw John leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"So how was it Adam? Is everything going smoothly?"

Adam raised his brow on John, "Are you damn sure you wanted to lie? He wouldn't like it if he knew that this was all a lie. Why can't you just tell him the truth?"

John smiled, "It's better than he would find out that i was the one who saved him. Randy wouldn't believe me anyways."

Outside the restroom. Randy was done eating. While he was waiting for Adam he got impatient and stood up. He went on the hall of the restroom, while walking he bumped on a man wearing dark shades and a red shirt.

"Sorry." The man said with his head down and continued to walk.

Randy was about to go on the restroom when Adam came out. "What took you so long?"

"It's nothing. Seems like i ate a lot. I"ll take you home." Adam took a deep breath he got scared because Randy might have seen John or what.

* * *

><p>And... daaan. Next chapter is about Chris and Randy going out together. Was John right or wrong? REVIEW! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**... :) lalalaaa. Using my friends iPad because i don't have one! lol. Yeah just borrowing it because we're in the dance studio right now and i'm taking a break. My legs and arms really hurts. and what really hurts is... my back. :| anyways, i was happy reading all of the CENTON stories and thanks for the reviews a while ago. And for the author of 'You're still in my heart' story... don't be too serious in our dance training. Your abandoning CENTON :( joke. **

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8: Do you want to know the answer?<p>

_Adam raised his brow on John, "Are you damn sure you wanted to lie? He wouldn't like it if he knew that this was all a lie. Why can't you just tell him the truth?"_

_John smiled, "It's better than he would find out that i was the one who saved him. Randy wouldn't believe me anyways."_

_Outside the restroom. Randy was done eating. While he was waiting for Adam he got impatient and stood up. He went on the hall of the restroom, while walking he bumped on a man wearing dark shades and a red shirt._

_"Sorry." The man said with his head down and continued to walk._

_Randy was about to go on the restroom when Adam came out. "What took you so long?"_

_"It's nothing. Seems like i ate a lot. I"ll take you home." Adam took a deep breath he got scared because Randy might have seen John or what._

_As soon as Adam payed the bill and dropped Randy home, Adam called John right away._

_"Pick up...damn it." Adam said while driving._

_John pressed the green button, "Sup man? Why'd you call?"_

_"Did Randy saw you?" Adam asked._

_John simply said, "No." _

_"Good. What are you doing?" Adam said making sure John was at home._

_"Drinking."_

_"John! Why are you drinking?"_

_"It's my hobby Adam. Don't you remember?" John paused for a while, "Can i have another shot please?" he ordered the bartender._

_"How many shots did you take?" Adam questioned his friend._

_"I don't know. Ad, it's just a shot. Take it easy i'm not going to be drunk."_

_"Where are you?"_

* * *

><p>When Randy came back he a slowly went up stairs.<p>

**Flashback**

_"Are you getting along with John?" Adam asked breaking the silence in the car._

_"Sort of. He and Jericho fought a while ago."_

_Adam glanced at Randy and concentrated at driving, "Why? What happened? and.. who's Jericho?"_

_"Jericho is the guy who John punched when i was drunk and John said that he's being a good brother, i don't really get him."_

_"Just understand what John had told you. There must be couple of reasons why John did those. Do you want me to ask him?" Adam said._

_"No it's fine. I can ask those by myself." Randy smiled._

_When they arrived, Adam parked the car in front of the house and sighed, "Okay. Just to make sure if John's alright, lets exchange numbers. I'm truly worried about my best friend." Randy nodded and They exchanged numbers._

_"Bye Randy." Adam said. Randy left the car and ran inside the house._

**End of Flashback**

Randy's curiosity grew. What was Adam saying? What reason was it? he shook his head. Randy headed on John's door and knocked.

He kept knocking and he wasn't answering. Randy grabbed the door knob and he accidentally opened it. Finding out that he wasn't there.

"Where is.. he?" Randy opened the lights inside his room and sat on his bed. Randy pulled out his phone he typed a message to Adam,

**_Message: Hey Adam... i just wanted to know where John is. Is he out?_**

John was drinking alone and a guy with a brown and a mix of blonde faux-hawk hairstyle wearing a grey shirt tucked in his dark blue jeans approached him.

"We meet again." the guy tapped his shoulder twice.

John faced the man, "Mike?" he said.

"Jackpot Johnny boy." Mike laughed, "So why are you all alone?"

"I have lots of things going on in.." John pointed his head. "Here."

Mike just nodded and asked a drink on the bartender, "How about lets not take shots shall we?" He handed John a wine and both of them began drinking.

**_After a few hours..._**

Adam arrived at where John and Mike were drinking. He got furious and grabbed John's arm making the glass on his hand fall.

"What the hell are you doing?" John angrily said to Adam.

"You tell me what the hell are you doing. I thought you're only taking shots." Adam shot back.

"Leave me alone." John said.

Mike placed down his drink and pushed Adam away. "Yeah man, You should leave him alone." Adam faked a smile on Mike.

"Fuck off! Your just John's ex you slut." he spatted at him and punched him on the face. Mike fell on the ground, people were shocked at what was happening. Adam went on top and kept punching him with his left and right fists.

John stood up and walked out of the bar. As he went outside, Randy was leaning on the wall near the entrance door.

"John! wait!" Randy tried to go after John.

"I told you to leave me alone. Bullshit!" John stopped walking and was really drunk. He didn't even know who was he talking to.

Randy stopped too. "Adam.. i'm confused. I don't know if i like him. He's my fucking brother."

"What?" Randy said.

"We told him lies. I wanted to be honest with him. Ad, this wrong. ALL WRONG!" John yelled.

"If you fucking like him John why won't you tell him?" Randy yelled back at John.

"Why? Will he believe me? Will he like me back? We will end up as brothers Ad." John turned around and looked at him.

"Do you want to know the answer?" Randy asked and calmed himself a bit.

John nodded. With a blink of an eye, Randy kissed John right away.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next part will be about Randy and Chris going out together. I didn't placed that scene here cause i might get pissed off by my own story. Lol. Review?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**asdfjkl... yeah. that's what i'm saying. lol. Thanks for the reviews! :) and in return i will give you guys a BIG SMILEEEE FACE. :DDDD tell me if you don't like it :( i will cry instead. Nah.. Kiddn'**

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9: What the hell?<p>

_John stood up and walked out of the bar. As he went outside, Randy was leaning on the wall near the entrance door._

_"John! wait!" Randy tried to go after John._

_"I told you to leave me alone. Bullshit!" John stopped walking and was really drunk. He didn't even know who was he talking to._

_Randy stopped too. "Adam.. i'm confused. I don't know if i like him. He's my fucking brother."_

_"What?" Randy said._

_"We told him lies. I wanted to be honest with him. Ad, this wrong. ALL WRONG!" John yelled._

_"If you fucking like him John why won't you tell him?" Randy yelled back at John._

_"Why? Will he believe me? Will he like me back? We will end up as brothers Ad." John turned around and looked at him._

_"Do you want to know the answer?" Randy asked and calmed himself a bit._

_John nodded. With a blink of an eye, Randy kissed John right away._

_John kissed back and placed his arms around Randy's neck moving him closer. Enjoying the moment. John didn't want to stop. He almost forgot to breathe. He brushed his right hand down to Randy's waist. He was about to raise Randy's shirt up to reveal his abs but Randy broke the kiss. Randy cupped both of his hands on John's face. He leaned his forehead on John's looking through his eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He placed one last kiss on John's kiss. Then he left him standing, in front of the place where he was drinking with Mike. He wanted John to know that he was also confused. Randy wanted John too but they can't. Their parents might find out and what will happen if they did. _

* * *

><p>Mike shoved Adam away and pushed him against the bar table. He grabbed a bottle of wine. Mike was going to hit the bottle on Adam's head when the he immediately dodged and the bottle crashed on the bar table. Girls screamed. People watched them and moved back as they waited for someone to stop those two. Adam grabbed Mike and pushed him on the pool table. He kept punching Mike on the face until he got bruises on his lower eyes and till his lower lip were bleeding. Adam stopped and grabbed his collar,<p>

"Just as i thought! Alex can't handle a slut like you! I bet you fucked lots of guys here. You wanted to fuck Cena this night aren't you? Well wrong timing kid, I won't allow that to happen." Adam was about to throw another punch but two huge men came and pulled them apart. Adam was struggling as he was pulled away from Mike. "I am not done with you and what shit you did to John! Wait for me you fuckin-" Adam attempted to get near to kick Mike. Mike smirked and wiped his lower bleeding lip.

"Don't worry Adam.. I will have a chance, so i could get John laid by me." Mike laughed.

Adam pushed the man who pulled him apart, "Get off me. Fuck you Mike!" he shouted as he ledt. Adam's blood was really boiling. After Mike cheated John with Alex, this is what he will do again with his best friend. He will never allow that to happen. He doesn't want John to get hurt. Adam left the bar and saw John walking side ways. Adam ran to John and grabbed his shoulder to face him.

"John.. Man, i"ll bring you home." John nodded and closed his eyes. Adam wrapped an arm around John's neck and supported his waist until they got to Adam's car and drove away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

John shot his eyes open. He was sweating as the sun was shining outside his window as the heat travelled down his body. He sat up and take a look at his watch.

It was already 12pm. He came downstairs and saw Bob and Carol on the kitchen eating. He took a glass of water.

"Johnny, how was last night?" Carol asked.

"Huh... Oh yeah. It was fine." John said and drank the glass of water.

**_'Shit. I remember that Mike was with me and then.. Adam._**

**_"_**Oh okay.. I saw Adam here last night descending from the stairs. I was wondering what did you guys do.." Carol said.

John turned around, "I just lend him his favorite movie." he replied nervously and changed the topic, "So.. Where's Randy?"

"Randy said he was going out with his friend." Bob interrupted. John accidentally bursted the water out of his mouth, creating a mess on the floor.

"Johnny, you okay?" Carol stood up and patted John's back.

John coughed, "What?" and looked at Bob.

"Yeah. He said he's going out with Chris"

John placed his glass down the sink. "Oh. I'm going out too. I forgot." John left the two and walked upstairs, he prepared himself as fast as he can.

When John was all prepared he grabbed his phone and gave Adam a call.

"John! How are you?"

"I'm fine dude. Just wanna thank you for last night."

"Welcome man. Mike really pissed me off. He handed you a drink so he could fuck you all night."

John laughed, "Anyways... i remembered something..."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

...

**_At Randy and Chris_**

Randy and Chris were walking at the mall. Randy was grabbing something on his pocket but it was empty. His eyes became wide when he realized that he forgot his cellphone on his room.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I forgot my cellphone." Randy said.

"Well.. you want me to send you back first?"

Randy shook his head, "No.. it's okay."

* * *

><p>Bwahahaha. John will know where those two are and he will stalk them. Review please :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**IS IT WRONG THAT I FIND JEFF HARDY, HOT AND SEXY? LOL. SORRY. That's kinda off topic so this is probably my last day to update my fanfic. I should have preparing for school. So it depends when i have time, i promise to update. Thank you for your reviews, really appreciate it. **

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10: Your picture is mine<p>

_"John! How are you?"_

_"I'm fine dude. Just wanna thank you for last night."_

_"Welcome man. Mike really pissed me off. He handed you a drink so he could fuck you all night."_

_John laughed, "Anyways... i remembered something..."_

_"What is it?" Adam asked._

_..._

_**At Randy and Chris**_

_Randy and Chris were walking at the mall. Randy was grabbing something on his pocket but it was empty. His eyes became wide when he realized that he forgot his cellphone on his room._

_"What's wrong?" Chris asked._

_"I forgot my cellphone." Randy said._

_"Well.. you want me to send you back first?"_

_Randy shook his head, "No.. it's okay."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What? You have to be kidding! Who the fuck kissed you?" Adam asked.

"I don't know Ad... But i tell you the lips were really smooth and soft. His tongue tastes like a candy." John explained.

"Don't tell me it's that sick bitch again."

"Who?"

"It's Mike, John. That could be him, your fucking ex who cheated you with Alex."

"It's impossible that i kissed him last night Adam. we are just drinking, there's no way he could kiss me."

"What if it was him? Ok, Well if it's not Mike, then who? Is it me?" Adam joked.

"Yeah.. i think it's you Ad. You were the one who brought me home right?"

"Shut up John! You're being gross."

John chuckled, "You're more gross Adam."

"Let's see... If it wasn't me or let's say Mike didn't.. then could it be.."

"Randy?" John asked.

"Correct. Why don't you ask him? and let's see if it's really him." Adam said.

...JEFFJEFFJEFFISVERYSEXY...

John came to Randy's room. He switched the lights on and saw how neat Randy's room is. He slowly closed the door.

"Wait. What the heck am i doing here?" he said to himself. He was about to leave when he found a black cellphone on the floor. He picked it up and switched it open. He smirked, "So.. this is his new phone huh?"

First he opened Randy's inbox he saw a text message from Chris, He read it.

_**Hey Randy it's Chris meet me at...**_

"So.. that's where Randy is.."

After he read a message John explored Randy's pictures, he saw some cute pictures of Randy. John pulled out his cellphone and opened his phone.

"This picture fits in my phone." he mumbled.

"JOHN! Are you leaving?" Carol yelled from downstairs. John jumped a bit in shock and immediately placed Randy's phone on the bed.

"Yeah. Mom, i"ll be there." John replied. John received the picture in his cellphone and selected the 'set as wallpaper' on the drop down menu. He left the room and came downstairs.

* * *

><p>John used the disguise he wore when he stalked Adam and Randy. He entered the mall. He looked around the crowd but he didn't see Randy. John decided to enter each store so he could find Randy. He went each floor and then.. He saw Randy trying out some outfits, while Chris was having a conversation on the cellphone. John hid behind the clothes that we're hanged and began to eavesdrop.<p>

Chris smirked, "Yes.. I got him already. All i need to do is take him on a dark alley where no one can hear him shout for help."

John's eyes widened and he still kept on listening.

Chris laughed, "You can have him after i do my job at the dark alley. Okay... i"ll talk to you later."

John was right. The man who ran away when his classmate was raped, is him. The guy with a blonde hair and has the same height as him. But John has a feeling that it's Chris. No wonder he transferred on a different school and his classmate in high school was not opening his mouth when he was raped.

* * *

><p>Sorry :( it's damn short. i promise to continue on weekends. Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG. I WISH TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND LIKE JEFF HARDY :') i dream to be beth. joke. and uh. guys, sorry for the late review. i truly apologize. But school poked me and i walked in the school. there. and i'm currently enjoying school now. It's quite challenging cause the topics were getting harder and there are lots of things to do like answer that, answer this, bring this and that and many many more. and my main goal of all is not to fail, but i did so i have to study more hard and i should NOT FAIL. Yeah. :)**

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11: A kiss that you deserve<p>

_John used the disguise he wore when he stalked Adam and Randy. He entered the mall. He looked around the crowd but he didn't see Randy. John decided to enter each store so he could find Randy. He went each floor and then.. He saw Randy trying out some outfits, while Chris was having a conversation on the cellphone. John hid behind the clothes that we're hanged and began to eavesdrop._

_Chris smirked, "Yes.. I got him already. All i need to do is take him on a dark alley where no one can hear him shout for help."_

_John's eyes widened and he still kept on listening._

_Chris laughed, "You can have him after i do my job at the dark alley. Okay... i"ll talk to you later."_

_John was right. The man who ran away when his classmate was raped, is him. The guy with a blonde hair and has the same height as him. But John has a feeling that it's Chris. No wonder he transferred on a different school and his classmate in high school was not opening his mouth when he was raped._

* * *

><p>Chris smiled at Randy who was at the mirror staring at himself wearing the outfit he chose.<p>

Chris walked near Randy, "Randy, do you want that shirt?" He placed his arms on Randy's shoulder and faced him.

_**That fucking flirt. So all he wanted to do is to flirt with MY RANDY. Wait- My Randy? Did i just call him my? **John thought._

"Yeah. But it's too expensive. My dad hates it when i buy expensive things." Randy said.

"No, it's okay. Tell him it's my gift to you." Chris replied.

Randy's eyes widened, "What! So does that mean you're going to buy this for me?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah."

Randy raised a brow on him, "For real?"

Chris laughed. He removed his arms around Randy's, "Just go get changed and I will buy it. Then I"ll show you something later."

Randy nodded and turned around he stepped inside the fitting room and immediately dressed up.

John peeped at Chris again and saw him typing a message on his phone, but he can't read the message at all.

**At Chris...**

_"Wade, he's falling on my trap now.. This is going to be an exciting night."_

_Wade replied, "Good. After he passes out, bring him to me fast. You know that i have been craving for Randy all along."_

_"Very well. I will see you later." Chris responded and slid his phone immediately on his pocket._

Randy came out and gave the shirt to Chris, "Here." Chris took it and went on the counter. John stood up properly wearing his aviator shades and grey v neck shirt and a white jeans. He fixed himself and realized that Randy was staring at him. Completely. John glanced at his back and found nobody but him. Randy gave John a smile. He found the guy hot, sexy and everything. Randy never recognized that it was John. At the eyes of Randy he was perfect man. Chris couldn't see them because he was lining up at the farthest counter. (**i don't want to ruin the moment first. lol.)**

John's heart beat raised as Randy kept coming closer to him. (thud, thud. bleeeep.)

"Hello." Randy grinned.

"Hey." John replied trying not to sound himself.

"Have i seen you before?" Randy asked.

"I don't think so beautiful." John said.

" I see...you might have just looked like him." Randy smiled again.

**_Good! I hope he won't found out. John thought._**

Randy blushed, "Uhm.. how should i say this..."

John grabbed his right hand and placed it on his chest making him feel how fast his heart beat was, "Thank You."

Randy stared at John's eyes though he can't see them cause he was wearing a dark aviator shades that made him look more hotter. He felt like the whole world was only revolving the two of them. Before John let's go, he removed his hand off his chest and replace his cheek with a kiss. It wasn't that fast but it was enough to make Randy more blush.

"Bye." John left but he just hid somewhere leaving Randy standing on the same spot. Randy was smiling. He was almost drooling and he can't believe that it happened for like a short time, but still he was glad that it happened. When suddenly, Chris broke the moment handing him the paper bag.

"Here. Let's go." He grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him out of the mall. John watched as they leave.

* * *

><p>While Chris drove him to the dark alley, he parked and looked at Randy. (still inside the car)<p>

"Wow. It's quite dark here and.. quiet.. So umm. What are we gonna do here?" Randy asked.

Chris went out the car and opened the Randy's door. Randy stepped out.

"Follow me.I will show you my work of art" Chris said. Randy followed and they were on the alley.

When they were on the half way end of the alley with that has only one light attached on the wall, Chris suddenly pinned Randy on the wall. Randy was scared and began struggling.

"What the hell? Let go off me." Randy said.

"I have been waiting for this moment Randal. For years, i have been watching you. Every move.. You make me want to.." Chris leaned closer but Randy was pushing him away.

"No!" He yelled. Chris was forcing himself so he could reach Randy's luscious lips. John interrupted still on his disguise. He used a piece of long wood and hit Chris on the back. He fell on the floor as Chris winced in pain. Randy was relieved and John grabbed his arm and run away. They turned right and hid on the wall.

"Run all you want Randal, i'm going to follow you wherever you are." Chris yelled echoing at the halls. "I know your scent."

Randy's breathing increased. He was really scared. He felt as if he was being stalked by Chris. Was he really drunk when he stole him a kiss?

John held Randy's face with his both hands making him face him. He whispered, "Don't worry, i'm here." As John leaned closer his aviator shades accidentally fell on his foot and he continued what he was doing, then he pressed his lips softly to Randy's.

* * *

><p>Review? Was it okay? Thanks for the past reviews by the way :) i will try my best to update soon.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :) i almost lost my voice in screaming because of Jeff Hardy. I watched a video of him way back in 2009 and when he removed his shirt.. well i screamed. LOL. But anyways, i'm having late updates now because of school. **

**Thanks for reviewing one of the chapters in my story. Got to mention them. :) You guys are the best! **

**Vienna09**

**FansofCenaton**

**lavida90**

**IsidoraAngst**

**21JumpStreetMcQuaids**

**JadeMk11**

**ObsessedwithCenton**

**RKOCMJHGIRL**

**kimayared2000**

**cenarko1986**

**FANOFJOLINASPUFFY**

**cutecentonforever**

**showmeurlove534**

**GreenWild**

**VenomousAngel13**

**3merald princ3ss**

My Step Brother

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Summary: They became stepbrothers and started as strangers. The younger one was excited about meeting him but It wasn't the one he expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

CHAPTER 12: So it was you, all along?

_"Run all you want Randal, i'm going to follow you wherever you are." Chris yelled echoing at the halls. "I know your scent."_

_Randy's breathing increased. He was really scared. He felt as if he was being stalked by Chris. Was he really drunk when he stole him a kiss?_

_John held Randy's face with his both hands making him face him. He whispered, "Don't worry, i'm here." As John leaned closer his aviator shades accidentally fell on his foot and he continued what he was doing, then he pressed his lips softly to Randy's._

* * *

><p>John closed his eyes and his lips were still on Randy's. Randy looked at the person, realizing it was John. John slowly pulled Randy away. He looked him deeply. "Randy...It's best if we get out of here as soon as possible. You're in danger." John whispered.<p>

"John..?"

"What-? Oh Shit." He said in a low voice. He pushed John, "John you.., you're a liar."

John hugged Randy tightly. Chris used the wall to bring himself up. He placed an evil smile on his face, " Oh, Randal.. where are you...?"

John hushed Randy to calm down. When Chris was about to walk to their hiding spot, luckily His phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Chris.. where's Randal?"_

"He escaped. Some bitch attacked me a while ago."

_"Get back here. We have another plan." Wade said._

Chris laughed, "Okay. I am assuring you that the next plan would be successful." He hung up and placed his phone on his pocket. He left and drove away from the dark alley.

John sighed, "That was close."

"Once we get back to the house, you have to explain to me everything." Randy said. John smiled and carried Randy on his back.

* * *

><p>John dropped Randy on his bed.<p>

"Explain, everything." Randy demanded.

John sat beside Randy, "Well...You see.. I was looking for you because...i wanted to.." John paused, "I wanted to return your phone. It was on the floor but somehow i forgot to bring it.."

"Oh okay." Randy lied down and pulled up the blanket. John pulled the blanket down, "Fine. I"ll tell you the truth."

Randy sat up, "Go ahead. Tell me every lie that you did."

"First of all. Yes. I'm the guy whom you talked a while ago. More than that, When You and Ad talked i was spying and When you fell on the pool, I was.. I was there yeah and.." John took a deep breath, "The Adam thing that i said was also a lie. I was actually the one who brought you out of the pool and you see.. i did the CPR. I truly apologize for lying to you and all. I regret all of those."

"You mean you regret everything...?" Randy asked. He was referring on the kiss, but since John was too dense..

"Yeah I do. It's so wrong of me to lie to you." John replied.

"Can i also tell you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"So... how do i say this.. You were drunk that night and i saw you then..." Randy was cut off when John grabbed his waist and hugged him.

"You kissed me." John whispered as he placed his head on Randy's right shoulder.

Randy blushed and his eyes widened, "How..how did you know?" He stuttered.

"If you don't remember... I had this experiment a while ago, to test if it was the kiss that i tasted that night." John said as he ran his arms down to Randy's lower waist and caressed his thighs.

"John what are you doing..?" John placed his hands underneath Randy's shirt as he pulled it upwards slowly. He kissed Randy's neck leaving a mark on it.

"I'm making you mine, tonight."

**_Sorry guys. It's too short. I'm in a hurry right now :) I appreciate all the reviews. Promise (raises my right hand) that I will update this and won't make the next chapter short. _**


End file.
